PED Suit
The PED Suit, or Phazon Enhancement Device Suit is a Phazon Enhancement Device designed for Samus Aran. After Dark Samus corrupted her, Ghor, Rundas, and Gandrayda, the Galactic Federation rebuilt her suit with their PED technology so that she may safely harness Phazon. Phazon Units replace the usual Energy Units, and exposure to some forms of Phazon will restore her health. Thanks to the PED Suit, Samus can enter Hyper Mode and use Phazon against opponents. However, this costs one energy tank. If Samus remains in Hypermode for too long, she will overload and enter Corrupt Hyper Mode, meaning that she must expel her excess Phazon, and if it fills up completely she will transform into another Dark Samus, which leads to an automatic game over. If she is able to safely sustain Hypermode for too long, the suit's safety mechanism will automatically shut Hypermode down. Each time Samus's corruption grows she is able to access a new ability. The first is the Hyper Ball, then the Hyper Missiles, then the Hyper Grapple. .]] The PED suit in general looks like a Federation Marine, with a similar blue-gray color scheme and armor plates in similar shapes to a Marine's armor. The red chestplate of the Varia Suit is retained, but with some minor changes to its shape and the addition of a PED device mark. The disinctive shoulder pads of the Varia Suit are reduced in size. The appearance of the PED Suit changes as Samus progresses through the game. It starts off with colors similar to her normal Varia Suit, but as her Phazon corruption level grows, colors start to change to a very dark blue, the red sections of her suit become more accentuated and veins of Phazon appear in between the plates of the suit, which get brighter and brighter as her corruption grows. Dark blue veins also appear on Samus's face. They are only visible if looking at the reflection in scan visor, or if there is a large blast such as a nearby charged shot. Samus's left pupil eventually turns from black to an electric blue, while the right one remains unchanged. Her already blue irises only become more accentuated. After the Planet Phaaze was destroyed, and all Phazon disappeared from Samus's body, her suit reverted back to the PED Suit at 10% Corruption (signs of corruption were not present on the PED's exterior when at 10%). After escaping Phaaze though the wormhole, Samus's Suit appears to have lost toe PED upgrade, and is now in her usual Varia Suit, as seen when she flew past the bridge of the G.F.S. Olympus. Gallery Image:PED_suit_Bryyo.png|The PED on Bryyo. Image:Samus Aran5 MP3.jpg|A render for the PED Suit. Image:Cinematic1.png|A close-up during the battle with Rundas. Image:Samus Corruption.jpg|In Hypermode at the Bryyo Seed File:Biopod_PED_Suit_2.png|1 month after the events on Norion. Image:PED_beta_artwork1.jpg|Concept art. Image:PED_beta_artwork2.jpg|More concept art. Image:PED_25%_Corrupted.jpg|The Suit, 25% corrupted on SkyTown. Image:Ped_50%.jpg|50% corrupted at the Elysia Seed. Image:Pirate_Command_Codes.jpg|75% corrupted on the G.F.S. Valhalla. Image:Hazard_suit2.png|A full view of the 75% corrupted Suit. Image:The_Fully_corrupted_PED.jpg|In Hypermode at the Pirate Seed. File:PED in Trilogy.png|The PED Suit in the Metroid Prime Trilogy game. File:PED_Ball.png| The Morphball form of the PED suit with and without the Hazard Suit upgrade. Category:GFS Olympus Category:Galactic Federation